Goodbye My Best Friend
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: AU. One shot. 2 sahabat yang bertemu di tahun pelajaran baru saat kelas 1 SMP. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, tapi takdir jugalah yang memisahkan mereka. Bukan hanya terpisah untuk sementara, melainkan terpisah untuk selamnya.


**Sumary : 2 sahabat yang bertemu di tahun pelajaran baru saat kelas 1 SMP. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, tapi takdir jugalah yang memisahkan mereka. Bukan hanya terpisah untuk sementara, melainkan terpisah untuk selamnya.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu dimiliki Kubo Taito-sensei. Kalau Goodbye My Best Friend, itu baru punyaku ^^**

**A/N : Fic ini memakai Ichigo's POV. Kalau ada POV lain, akan di beri tahu, koq.**

~Goodbye My Best Friend~

_Sahabatku yang baik..._

Matahari yang bersinar teang, udara pagi yang sangat segar. Hari ini adalah hari ke-6 aku bersekolah di SMP Negeri 2. Aku masuk ke kelas 7-2. baru saja 2 hari yang lalu aku menyelesaikan masa MOS.

Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman yang baik, tapi tidak satupun menarik perhatianku. Hingga sore ini….

Sekolah ini memiliki bermacam-macam ekskul, mulai dari Paskibra, Pramuka, Futsal, Basket, PMR, KIR, Badminton, Volli, English Corner, Drama, Taekwondo, Band, Mading, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekskul basket. Mungkin aku harus bersyukur karena memilih ekskul ini. Karena ekskul ini telah memertemukan aku dengan sahabat sejatiku.

XXxxXX

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Disana sudah hadir beberapa siswa kelas 1 yang ingin masuk ke ekskul ini, dan beberapa kakak kelas serta pembimbing. Aku duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari marmer dan berada di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tidak lama setelah aku duduk, ada kakak kelas yang menyuruh kami para siswa kelas 1 untuk berkumpul karena ingin mendaftar nama kami. Aku pun berlari ke tempat anak-anak yang lain. Salah satu kakak kelas itu mencatat nama-nama kami. Saat giliranku, aku segera menyebutkan namaku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya!" kata kakak kelas itu kepada seorang anak permpuan disampingku.

Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan anak itu sampai kakak kelas menegurnya. Gadis itu memiliki tinggi badan yang kurasa hanya berbeda 3 atau 4 cm dariku (tinggiku saat itu 154 cm). Rambutnya hitam dan matanya berwarna violet. Kulitnya putih bersih. Aku sampai tercengang saat melihat gadis itu.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap gadis itu pada kakak kelas yang tadi. Karena aku terlalu asyik menatapnya, aku sampai lupa namanya.

"Hmm Mukichi-san, ya?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Bukan. Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Sahut gadis itu sambil membenarkan namanya.

"Oh, maaf, aku salah. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo dari kelas 7-2. Yoroshiku."

"Kalau aku dari kelas 7-7. yoroshiku." Balas gadis itu sambl tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mendaftar nama-nama anggota baru, latihan pun dimulai. Diawali dengan pemanasan, lalu latihan mendrible bola. Karena tidak ada temanku yang ikut ekskul basket, aku jadi bersama dengan Rukia. Dia juga kelihatanya sendirian, jadi kenapa tidak?

Saat istirahat, kami duduk di bangku yang tadi dan mengobrol. Aku menceritakan hobiku dan Rukia menceritakan hobinya. Diluar dugaan, kami memiliki hobi dan kesukaan yang sama, yaitu Anime.. sama-sama suka baca komik, nonton anime, gambar anime, mendengarkan lagu anime, pokoknya semua yang berbau anime.

Bahkan kami menyukai anime dan komik yang sama. Sejak awal perbincangan kami tentang anime, kami tidak berhenti mengobrol. Selalu saja ada hal yang bisa dijadikan topic obrolan. Sejak kami mengetahui kalau kami menyukai hal yang sama, bahkan memiliki sifat yang sama, kami menjadi sangat cocok dan dekat. Tidak hanya di ekskul saja, tapi disaat jam sekolah pun kami bersama.

Setiap jam istirahat, aku selalu menjemputnya di kelasnya lalu pergi ke kantin bersama. Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, semakin aku mengetahui bahwa hal yang kami sukai itu mirip, misalnya, aku suka rasa cokelat, Rukia suka rasa keju. Aku suka biru, Rukia suka merah. Aku suka permen, Rukia suka cokelat. Dari hari ke hari, kami menjadi lebih, lebih dekat. Bisa dibilang kami sudah menjadi sahabat. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak mengenal persahabatan kami. Dimana ada Kurosaki Ichigo, pasti ada Kuchiki Rukia. Dimana ada Kuchiki Rukia, pasti disana ada Kurosaki Ichigo. Kemanapun mereka pergi, pasti selalu bersama.

XXxxXX

Persahabatan kami berlanjut sampai kami duduk di kelas 2. Kami berhasil masuk ke kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas 8-1, kelas unggulan. Bahkan kami duduk 1 bangku. Kami benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Hampir setiap hari kami membawa komik yang kami miliki dan saling meminjamkan satu sama lain. Gara-gara kami berdua, teman-teman sekelas kami juga jadi terkena virus komik dan anime. Benar-benar sepasang sahabat yang aneh dan unik. Kami hampir tidak pernah benar-benar bertengkar. Kalau Cuma saling mengejek, sih, sudah sering.

Tiap hari selalu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Disaat ada yang bersedih, yang lain akan menghibur. Kalau ada yang sakit, yang lain akan menemani. Disaat sedang salah jalan, yang lain akan membimbingnya.

Kami berdua saling melengkapi. Tidak ada kecurigaan dan ketidak percayaan. Yang ada diantara mereka adalah rasa percaya dan kesetiaan. Tidak ada pengkhianatan. Selalu ada kebersamaan.

Persahabatanku dengan Rukia terus berlanjut sampai kami kelas 9. tetapi kami berbeda kelas. Aku dikelas 9-6, dan Rukia di kelas 9-5.

XXxxXX

Kehidupan kami di kelas 3 tetap berjalan lancar. Hanya saja, kami jadi jarang meluangkan waktu bersama karena Rukia mendapatkan teman baru yang pernah satu kelas denganku saat aku duduk dikelas 7, yang kuanggap sebagai anak yang pergaulannya tidak baik. Mungkin sudah terpengaruh dengan pergaulan yang buruk, karena itulah hubungan kami jadi merenggang.

Salah satu teman sekelasku saat aku di kelas 8, Abarai Renji, telah berteman denganku dan Rukia. Kami menjadi dekat karena pengaruh virus komik dan anime telah meracuninya.

Saat kami di kelas 3, setiap jam istirahat aku selalu ke kelas Rukia, sama seperti saat kami di kelas 1. hanya saja kali ini ada perbedannya. Renji juga ikut denganku. Kami bertiga pergi ke kantin bersama. Makan mie bakso bersama.

Persahabatan aku dengan Rukia berjalan seperti biasa, hingga hari itu….

XXxxXX

Kemarin ada ulangan sejarah, dan hari ini adalah hari pembagian hasil ulangannya. Nilai yang aku dapatkan adalah 90. Aku merasa puas dengan hasil yang kudapat.

"Yah, lumayan lah" ucapku saat melihat angka yang tertulis dengan pulpen merah.

Aku teringat kalau hari ini Rukia juga akan mendapatkan hasil ulangannya. Karena pikiran itu, aku jadi penasaran dengan nilainya. Oleh karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan berapa nilai yang dia dapatkan saat istirahat nanti.

XXxxXX

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Aku segera bergegas menuju kelas Rukia. Di pertengahan jalan, aku betemu dengan Renji. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Rukia bersama dengannya. Disana, aku melihat meja tempat Rukia duduk sudah dipenuhi beberapa temannya. Aku dan Renji segera menghampirinya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Rukia, tadi kau mendapat hasil ulangan sejarah, kan?" tanyaku pada Rukia yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil tetap memasukkan buku.

"Dapat nilai berapa?"

"Hmm? Jelek." Rukia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santainya.

"Masa sih seorang Rukia bisa dapat nilai jelek? Ga percaya, ah" ledekku.

"Terserah kalau ga percaya."

Rukia merespon ledekan ku barusan sambil menyelipkan kertas ulangannya ke dalam buku penjaskes. Aku melihatnya dan berpikir untuk mengambilnya diam-diam. Saat Rukia dan teman-teman sekelasnya berjalan menuju pintu kelas, hendak pergi ke kantin, aku nekat mengambil kertas ulangannya.

Aku melihat nilai yang tertera di kertas itu adalah 90, sama sepertiku.

"Wah, kita memang jodoh. Nilai aja bisa dapat sama persis." Ucapku senang sambil menatap kertas itu.

Tanpa kusadari, Rukia ternyata melihat aksiku itu. Dia berlari kembali ke mejanya dan dengan kasar mengambil kertas ulangannya dari tanganku. Aku sangat terkejut dengan tindakanya barusan. Rukia memberikan deathglare padaku dan membentakku.

"Kalau aku bilang jelek, ya jelek! Maksa banget, sih!"

"90 apanya yang jelek? Bagus kali. Lagian aku juga dapat 90." Sahutku membela diri.

"Bodo amat. Aku ga peduli. Kamu tuch nyebelin banget, sih Ichi! Mendingan kamu keluar dari kelas ini. Balik ke kelasmu. KELUAR!"

Rukia mengusirku dengan sangat kasar. Semua teman sekelasnya yang saat itu sedang berada di dalam kelas pun terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran kami. Karena bagi meeka, sangat jarang sekali kami, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, bertengkar.

Aku merasa malu, marah, kesal dan sakit hati dengan perlakuan Rukia padaku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera keluar dari kelas itu dan kembali ke kelasku sendiri. Berita tentang pertengkaranku dengan Rukia telah tersebar luas. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Tapi tidak satu orang pun yang tahu apa alasan kami bertengkar (kecuali Renji tentunya, karena dia ada di TKP, jadi pasti dia tahu).

XXxxXX

Sejak hari itu, aku dan Rukia tidak pernah bicara. Kalau berpapasan, kami hanya akan saling melewati tanpa memandang sedikit pun. Setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, dan di diamkan olehnya, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit. Aku merasa sedih karena harus bertengkar dengan Rukia hanya karena masalah sepele. Setiap hari saat jam istirahat, aku selalu bersama dengan Renji. Sejak aku memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Rukia, Renji lah yang menjadi sahabatku. Dia selalu nedengarkan keluh kesahku. Dia selalu ada untuk menghiburku. Dia juga memberi saran padaku untuk segera berbaikan dengan Rukia.

Mungkin karena bujukan dari Renji, dan aku sendiri yang tidak tahan kalau harus berpisah dari Rukia, aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf, tapi tidak secara langsung. Aku menulis kata "Gomenasai" di kaca kelas Rukia (kaca luar) yang berada di samping perpustakaan. Aku yakin Rukia akan membacanya, karena kami sering ke perpustakaan untuk membaca. Aku menuliskan kata permintaan maaf itu bersama dengan Renji. Aku tidak sabar untuk membaca balasannya. Setiap hari aku selalu mengecek apakah sudah ada balasan atau belum.

Suatu hari, ketika aku pergi untuk mengecek balasannya, aku mendapatkan sebuah balasan yang membuat hatiku hancur seketika.

"Bodo amat."

2 kata itu mampu menghancurkan harapanku menjadi debu. Aku benar-benar sedih. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar mendapatkan maaf dari Rukia. Renji juga bersama denganku saat membaca balasan itu.

"Ga mungkin Rukia membalas seperti ini." Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin sekali berpikir sepeti itu, Renji. Tapi ini sudah pasti balasan dari Rukia. Cuma dia yang mengerti kode yang kubuat (A/N : Ichigo nulis gomenasai pakai kode). Ga ada lagi orang yang tahu cara membaca kode ini." Jawabku sedih.

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji padaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Mungkin aku hanya perlu melupakannya. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Renji. Sekalipun aku akan melupakan Rukia, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bukan sahabatku lagi. Aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sejatiku. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki seumur hidupku."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk berbaikan dengannya."

XXxxXX

1 bulan

3 bulan

5 bulan

7 bulan

9 bulan

11 bulan

Sudah 11 bulan aku berpisah dengan Rukia. Tiap harinya kujalani dengan hati yang sangat sedih. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjalani kehidupanku tanpa keberadan sahabatku.

XXxxXX

Hari ini adalah hari dimana acara perpisahan siswa kelas 3 akan dilaksanakan. Acara ini diadakan di Universitas Tokyo. Aku datang dengan memakai blazer biru tua dan dasi biru strip putih. Acara dimulai sejak jam 8 pagi.

Selama acara berlangsung, aku selalu memandangi Rukia dari kejauhan. Bisa melihatnya tertawa bahagia saja bagiku sudah cukup. Meskipun bukan aku yang membahagiakannya. Tapi bagiku yang terpenting adalah Rukia memiliki senyuman indah itu di wajahnya.

XXxxXX

1 bulan kemudian

Hari ini aku telah resmi menjadi siswa SMA. Aku masuk ke SMA Negeri 3. selama 3 hari aku menjalani masa MOS, dan 3 hari itu pula aku mendapatkan teman baru. Aku masuk ke kelas X-4. aku duduk dengan Asano Keigo. Jujur, aku menyesal duduk dengannya. Dia sangat berisik. Cuek, tukang nyontek, ketawanya keras, malas belajar, pokoknya ga enak dech!

Tapi aku mendapatkan teman yang baik juga, seperti Ishida Uryuu, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, dan Sado Yasutora.

XXxxXX

Tepat tanggal 23 July tengah malam (jam 12.00), aku mengirim sms kepada Rukia, untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Begini isi smsnya:

_Tanjoubi Omedetou! Semoga di usiamu yang ke-15 ini, kau bisa menjadi lebih dewasa, tambah pintar, mendapatkan kebahagiaan, dan lebih cantik tentunya. Wish u the best, ^^_

_From, Lacus Kira_

Sejak SMP, aku suka dengan film Gundam Seed/ Destiny. Makanya aku mengunakan Lacus Kira.

Besok siangnya, aku mendapatkan sms balasan dari Rukia. Dia menjawab:

_Arigatou na. kamu orang pertama yang mengucapkan ini padaku. Ini Ichigo, ya?_

Jantungku serasa mau berhenti saat membaca sms darinya. Dia tahu kalau ini nomor ku? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dia tidak tahu nomor ku karena beberapa bulan yang lalu aku ganti nomor hp. Aku merasa senang bukan main. Dia masih mengingatku. Dia mengenaliku karena Lacus Kira. Dia tahu kalau dua orang itu adalah tokoh favoritku.

Aku segera membalasnya .

_I : Wah, ga sangka kau masih ingat denganku. Apa kabar?_

_R : Baik, kok. Mana mungkin aku lupa sama kamu. Mm, aku mau minta maaf, Ichi. Aku terlalu kepala batu. Marah-marah ga jelas sama kamu._

_I : Ga apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf, karena udah bikin kau kesel._

_R : Kau mau kan maafin aku , Ichi?_

_I : Iya, dong. Kau kan sahabatku, mana mungkin aku marah padamu._

Setelah itu, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan saling mengirim sms. Hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagiku. Aku bisa berbaikan lagi dengan sahabat terbaikku. Terlebih lagi, berbaikan di hari ulang tahunnya. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali aku mendapat sms darinya, aku selalu menyimpan semua sms itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlewatkan. Karena bagiku, sm darinya sangatlah berharga.

XXxxXX

Berbulan-bulan telah terlewati. Aku tidak begitu sering mengirim sms pada Rukia. Hanya kalau ada perlu saja. Tetapi aku juga merasa sedih. Karena, kalau aku bukan yang mengirim sms duluan, Rukia tidak akan mengirim sms padaku. Aku selalu berpikir, ada jurang pemisah diantara kami berdua. Walaupun kami telah berbaikan, bukan berarti kami bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kami tidak bisa menjadi sahabat seperti dulu lagi. Karena aku tahu, di sekolah barunya, dia sudah mendapat banyak teman baru. Bahkan mungkin yang lebih baik dariku.

Aku terus berpikir, apakah kami bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Apakah aku bisa bersahabat dengannya lagi?

Tapi aku terus mengulang-ulang sebuah kalimat sejak kami bertengkar, sehingga aku masih bisa menyayanginya sampai sekarang.

Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap sahabat sejatiku., sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumilki.

XXxxXX

Suatu hari, saat aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, aku mendapat kabar dari Renji kalau ayahnya Rukia meningal. Karena itulah, sepulang sekolah aku langsung bertemu dengan pergi ke rumah Rukia bersama dengan teman-teman SMP-ku.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, kami segera di sambut oleh Rukia. Aku berada di paling belakang. Saat Rukia melihatku, dia memelukku.

"Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi, ya, Ichi"

"Iya. Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Rukia."

"Iya, aku juga, kok. Ayo masuk, ga enak kalau di luar begini."

"Ok"

Kamipun masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Disana, kami duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Aku mengobrol dengan teman-teman lamaku. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Terutama Rukia.

XXxxXX

1 minggu kemudian, aku pulang cepat. Aku bingung mau pergi kemana , karena dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang, dan pintupun di kunci. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Rukia dan bertanya apakah dia ada waktu atau tidak. Dia bilang dia sebentar lagi akan pulang, dan jalur dia pulang itu melewati sekolahku. Jadi kami berjanji di depan sekolahku untuk bertemu dan main ke rumahnya.

Cukup lama aku menunggunya. Tapi akhirnya dia muncul juga. Dia memanggilku dan kamipun pergi bersama.

Aku menghabiskan waktu seharian dirumahnya. Kami mengobrol, bercanda,tertawa, bermain, memasak bersama, main computer bersama, dan berfoto bersama. Pokoknya hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakanku. Sudah lama aku tidak meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

XXxxXX

6 bulan kemudian

Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Semua orang tahu kalau aku mempunyai penyakit magh yang sudah kronis. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau penyakit itu akan berakibat sampai sejauh ini.

Pagi hari, saat aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah upacara bendera, aku jatuh pingsan. Teman-teman dan guru di sekolahku sangat panic saat melihat darah keluar dari mulutku. Aku pun segera di bawa ke rumah sakit dengan salah satu mobil guruku. Wali kelasku, Ochi-sensei ikut ke rumah sakit untuk menemaniku. Sensei menghubungi orang tuaku dan tidak lama setelah itu mereka datang.

Aku berada di salah satu kamar. Entah apa yag dokter lakukan padaku, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu saat ini ada kedua orang tuaku dan adikku di samping ranjang tempatku terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Mereka terus menangis dan mengatakan untuk bertahan. Aku berusaha untuk bertahan, tapi tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Aku takut. Aku takut karena aku bisa melihat seorang dewa kematian yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk merujamku dengan sabit besarnya.

Akan tetapi, perasaan takut itu pergi entah kemana saat aku melihat dia masuk ke kamarku.

Dia yang selalu kusayangi

Dia yang selalu ada dipikiranki

Dia yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta

Ya, benar. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis keras kepala, cerewet, manis, cantik, pintar, imut, baik hati. Pokoknya dimataku dia sangat sempurna.

Dia menghampiriku dalam keadaan menangis.

"Ichi, bertahanlah, kau pasti akan sembuh." Ucap Rukia sambil memegang tanganku dan tetap menangis.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kok." Sahutku lemah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Monitor pendeteksi denyut jantung (Ai ga tahu apa namanya) berbunyi nyaring dengan cepat.

Semua orang yang ada di kamarku menjadi panic. Ayahku pergi untuk memanggil dokter. Dan Ibuku menagis lebih kencang sambil menyuruhku untuk bertahan.

"Ichi! Kumohon, bertahanlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" isak tangis Rukia semakin menjadi.

Tanpa terasa, aku juga meneteskan air mata. Aku bukan menangis karena sedih akan mati. Tapi aku menagis karena sedih harus berpisah dengan Rukia dan keluargaku serta teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi.

"Gomen ne, Ru—kia… aku harus pergi."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kita akan selalu bersama? Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Go—men. Ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat Ru—kia."

"Apa?"

"Meskipun aku pergi jauh, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Dan apapun yang terjadi—"

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku karena aku melihat dewa kematian mulai mengayunkan sabit raksaksanya ke arahku.

"—kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat dan ci—nta sejatiku…Ru—ki—a"

Aku merasa kegelapan telah memenuhi pandanganku. Tidak ada lagi yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi yang terlihat. Mataku pun tertutup. Dan saat itu jugalah, aku telah pergi. Pergi dari dunia ini.

Selamanya

~Normal POV~

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Tidak, kau hanya bercanda, kan? Kau berpura-pura tidur, kan? Ichi! Ichi, jawab aku! Ichi!" pinta Rukia sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki-san telah tiada. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang." Ucap salah satu dokter.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa terima! Aku belum mengatakannya. Aku belum bilang kalau aku juga mencintainya! Ichi, ayo bangun! Ichigo!"

Semua orang menangis. Seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka telah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan bisa terjangkau oleh siapapun yang masih hidup.

"ICHIGOOO!" Rukia menjerit, meneriaki nama Ichigo berkali-kali sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa orang yang di cintainya.

Jeritan Rukia terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Para suster, dokter dan pasien lain yang ada diluar turut bersedih atas kepergian Ichigo. Hujan telah turun membasahi bumi, seolah-olah ikut menangisi kepergian pemuda berambut orange ini.

XXxxXX

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Ichigo. Teman-teman dan guru-guru sekolahnya dari SD sampai SMA datang. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa 1 tangkai bunga untuk di berikan kepada jasad Ichigo.

Sejak kematian Ichigo 2 hari yang lalu, Rukia terus menangis, tidak sedetik pun dia berhenti. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo, seakan-akan Ichigo akan kembali bila namanya di sebut.

Saat ini Rukia berada di depan batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu marmer yang sangat indah. Batu itu terukir nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seseorang yang menghampiri Rukia. Orang itu adalah ayahnya Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Rukia-chan." Panggil pria itu.

"Hmm?" Rukia hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamar Ichigo." Ucap Isshin sambil memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Rukia.

"Surat?"

"Mungkin Ichigo membuat surat ini untuk berjaga-jaga apabila hari kepergiannya tiba. Di depan surat itu bertuliskan namamu. Jadi kupikir, surat ini dibuat memang untukmu." Jelas Isshin.

"Terima kasih, ojii-sama"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya."

"Iya."

Rukia segera membuka amplop itu. Di keluarkannya secarik kertas dan mulai membaca isi surat itu.

_Rukia_

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, karena kau mau menjadi sahabatku. Kau tentunya tahu tentang kehidupanku saat SD, kan? Masa-masa yang tidak pernah ingin ku ingat. Masa-masa yang paling kubenci. Dan.. kau tahu? Bagiku, masa-masa SMP adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Karena aku bertemu denganmu. Aku terus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukanku denganmu, orang yang bisa menjadi sahabat sejatiku._

_Dan, aku juga menyadari kalau aku mulai mengangapmu berbeda. Tetap sebagai sahabat, tapi aku merasakan perasan lain. Yaitu …_

_Cinta._

_Ya, aku merasakan perasaan cinta. Meskipun aku tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah ini, tapi aku tahu bila aku mengalaminya._

_Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku bersyukur pernah memilikimu meskipun hanya sebagai sahabat._

_Kau adalah sahabat dan cinta sejatiku._

_Rukia…_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Sekarang dan selamanya._

_Meskipun aku akan hidup 5 kali, maka 5 kali itu pula aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama._

_Yaitu.._

_Seorang gadis bernama Rukia._

_Karena itu, kuharap kau mau menungguku. Menunggu sampai suatu hari nanti tiba saatnya bagi kita untuk bisa bersama. _

Rukia menangis lagi saat membaca surat itu. Dia merasa bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Dia memeluk batu nisan yang indah itu. Disana dia terus menangis, menangis dan menangis tanpa henti. Hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah keinginan untuk bersama dengan Ichigo.

"Akan kutunggu."

"Pasti akan kutunggu. Meskpun memakan waktu beratus-ratus tahun, pasti akan kutunggu."

Tanpa Rukia sadari, di kejauhan terlihat bayangan sesosok pemuda berambut orange sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tungulah aku. Rukia…"

Sahabatku yang baik….

Apabila aku kesepian…

Hiburlah aku dengan suaramu…

Apabila aku sakit…

Obati aku dengan kasih sayangmu…

Apabila aku mati…

Mandikan aku dengan air matamu…

Apabila aku terkubur…

Kuburlah aku didalam hatimu…

Dan bila aku teresat…

Selamatkanlah aku dengan doa'mu…

~Goodbye My Best Friend, End~

Arhh! Jadi juga!

Gimana? Bagus, ga?

Ini cerita nyata, lho. Ini kisah kehidupan Ai waktu SMP dan SMA. Kecuali yang bagian meninggal. Itu buatan Ai sendiri. Kalau Ai mati, ga mungkin Ai bisa membuat fic ini, kan?

Oya, di fic ini, Ai jadi Ichigo, dan teman Ai (cewe, lho) jadi Rukia. Nama teman Ai tuch Yurisqi. Dia benar-benar Ai anggap sebagai sahabat terbaik Ai yang pernah Ai miliki.

Ok, ga usah banyak cuap-cuap. Langsung aja…

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
